Romeo and Julliet?
by lazynit Kajitani
Summary: Ia tak pernah tahu, kalau kisahnya akan sama persis dengan kisah dongeng percintaan yang sangat dibencinya itu. Tentunya dengan setting dan permasalahan yang berbeda. Ah, tidak. Ia bukan membenci kisah tersebut, ia hanya membenci takdirnya. Takdir yang mengharuskan dirinya berpisah dengan seseorang yang dikasihinya .../for Pre-Event SIVE 2015. OOC, short, crack pair.


Romeo and Julliet?

Ia tak pernah tahu, kalau kisahnya akan sama persis dengan kisah dongeng percintaan yang sangat dibencinya itu. Tentunya dengan setting dan permasalahan yang berbeda. Ah, tidak. Ia bukan membenci kisah tersebut, ia hanya membenci takdirnya. Takdir yang mengharuskan dirinya berpisah dengan seseorang yang dikasihinya ...

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © me.

A ShikaIno Fanfiction. || 2015.

Teenagers, Romance, Angst.

Themes : Winter. Prompt: Melancholy.

Semi Canon, AT, OOC, typo(s), Crack Pair.

A fict for Pre-Event of ShikaIno Valentine Event 2015 ~ ShikaIno Harmonious Four Seasons!

LongLive ShikaIno!

_Karena mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan, apakah berarti cinta ini juga salah?_

Hening menyelimuti. Dinginnya salju tak sedikit pun keduanya hiraukan. Dengan pakaian musim dingin yang keduanya kenakan, mereka berdiri berhadapan. Saling menatap sendu, seolah inilah akhir dari segalanya. Akhir dari kisah cinta mereka.

"Kenapa ...? kenapa harus seperti ini?" sang gadis bercicit pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak sanggup lagi menatap _obsidian_ sang pemuda yang begitu menohoknya. "kenapa takdir begitu membingungkan?"

Sang pemuda hanya menghela napas panjang. Ia pun tak tahu jawaban-jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadisnya. Pemuda berklan Nara itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit kelabu dan membiarkan wajahnya dijatuhi oleh butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Dingin, namun ia merasa bahwa hubungannya dengan gadis pirangnya lebih dingin, bahkan beku.

_Kenapa takdir kita harus seperti ini? Kenapa kau dan aku dilarang untuk bersatu?_

"Ino ..."

Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh sang kekasih, gadis itu kembali menengadah. _Aquamarine_ bertemu _obsidian_. "Shika ... tidak bisakah kau memperjuangkanku?" Ino kembali bersuara. Ia menatap _obsidian_ kekasihnya dengan pandangan memohon. "Lupakan tentang nasib formasi legendaris itu. Bisakah kau memperjuangkan kisah kita?" tambah Ino. Ingin rasanya gadis itu menangis keras-keras, meluapkan rasa sedihnya yang ia tampung selama berbulan-bulan karena kisah cintanya yang tengah di ujung tanduk ini.

Jujur, Shikamaru pun bingung dengan semua permasalahan ini. Otak jeniusnya buntu seketika. Ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa ia tuntaskan dengan otak jeniusnya, termasuk perasaan dan masalah hubungannya dengan Ino.

Shikamaru mencintainya, sangat. Begitu pula Ino. Keduanya terjebak dalam kisah percintaan klasik yang berawal dari persahabatan. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja, mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, menjadi rekan setim bersama sahabatnya yang lain—Akimichi Chouji, perlahan rasa itu mulai tumbuh, dan mereka memutuskan untuk bersama. Kisah mereka berjalan mulus, pada awalnya. Tapi setelah mereka memutuskan untuk lebih serius dan memberitahukan hubungan mereka kepada orangtua masing-masing, masalah kemudian muncul satu-persatu. Dimulai dari Nara Shikaku dan Yamanaka Inoichi yang menentang habis-habisan hubungan keduanya. Nasib formasi legendaris yang selama ini terkenal ada di tangan keduanya jika tetap keukeuh memutuskan untuk terus bersama.

Kenapa kisah mereka dipersulit begini? Kenapa kisah mereka tidak bisa berjalan baik-baik saja sampai akhir?

"Aku ... tidak bisa mengecewakan ayahku, Ino." Kata Shikamaru akhirnya. Ia tak pernah bisa melihat ayahnya kecewa karenanya. Meskipun dirinya pemalas, ia tak sedikit pun mau mengecewakan seseorang yang sangat dikaguminya. Pemuda itu menangkup wajah Ino yang memucat, menghela napas pendek lalu kemudian mengecup bibir gadisnya singkat. Ia tersenyum hambar, perpisahan seperti ini yang sangat dibencinya.

Ino mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, menatap _obsidian_ Shikamaru dengan tatapan kecewa. Ia hiraukan kecupan singkat Shikamaru tadi. Matanya panas, ia ingin menangis. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin menangis!

Dan ... tes! Air matanya jatuh tanpa perlu disuruh. Hatinya mendadak sakit saat mendengar keputusan yang dilontarkan Shikamaru. "Tapi ... kau melukaiku, Shikamaru ..." suaranya terdengar parau, membuat Shikamaru yang mendengarnya jadi ikut teriris.

_Dingin. Sangat dingin. Bukan Cuma tubuh mereka yang membeku, tapi juga hati mereka . _

"Kau bisa menerima lamaran Sasuke, Ino. Dan mungkin aku akan segera melamar Tema— "

"Kumohon, Shika! Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" Ino berteriak keras. Memotong ucapan Shikamaru yang juga terdengar putus asa. Airmatanya mengalir kian deras, tak peduli hawa dingin yang semakin mencekam, gadis itu melepaskan diri dari dekapan Shikamaru. "Kumohon, jangan begini ..." Ino jatuh terduduk di bangku taman. Mencengkram dadanya yang entah kenapa jadi terasa makin nyeri.

"Ino ..." pemuda itu menatap kekasih pirangnya serba salah. Ia tak menginginkan semua ini, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. "kita berpisah ... bukan berarti hati kita juga, kan?" Shikamaru menelan ludahnya susah payah. Berat rasanya mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat mematikan ini. "aku sudah membuat keputusan saat pertama kali memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan denganmu. Tentang ... perasaanku yang takkan kuberikan pada perempuan mana pun selain dirimu."

"T-tapi—"

"Percaya padaku, Ino. Aku takkan pernah menjilat ludahku sendiri." Potong Shikamaru saat Ino akan membantah omongannya. Segalanya sudah selesai sekarang. Hubungannya, kisahnya, berakhir dengan segala sakit di berbagai sudut hatinya. Ia memang cuek dan diam, namun kalau soal perasaan begini ia akan jadi melankolis juga.

Nara muda itu meraih bahu ringkih Ino yang sejak tadi terduduk di kursi taman. Ia berjongkok menyamakan tubuh sang gadis yang terduduk, tersenyum lelah sambil menyingkirkan poni panjang kekasihnya dari wajah cantik sang kekasih. "kita sama-sama tidak menginginkan ini. Tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak," katanya pelan. Ia gerakkan ibu jarinya di pipi Ino, menghapus aliran sungai kecil yang tercipta dari kedua bola mata indahnya.

Ino makin terisak. Ia pun sesungguhnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia pun tak mau membuat satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia punya kecewa karenanya. Lantas, menerima keputusan Shikamaru memang jalan satu-satunya yang bisa ia dan Shikamaru tempuh.

"Ini ... pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau bersikap manis padaku, Shika." Ucapnya di sela isak tangisnya.

"_Mendokusai_," gerutunya sambil menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Pemuda itu menarik Ino ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluk sang gadis untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aku akan mengingat hari ini. Di tanggal empat belas februari, di tengah salju musim dingin, akhir dari kisah kita," ucap Ino lirih. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasih—yang kini menjadi mantannya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin yang mungkin akan sangat dirindukannya. "tapi ... aku harap perasaanmu padaku takkan berakhir. Aku berharap perasaanmu padaku takkan pernah mati. Aku berharap hanya aku yang ada di bola matamu."

"_Mendokusai_."

Dan, Ino tahu kalau '_mendokusai'_ bagi Shikamaru berarti lain. Dan hanya Ino yang dapat mengerti dari arti _mendokusai_-_mendokusai_ sang pemuda.

Biarkan keduanya saling mendekap satu sama tubuh dan hatinya di tengah badai musim dingin. Sebelum pada akhirnya dipisahkan oleh takdir yang tak mengizinkan keduanya bersama. Namun satu hal yang harus keduanya tahu, tanpa perlu hidup bersama, keduanya sudah saling memiliki satu sama lain. Sekarang, maupun di masa yang akan datang.

_The season goes by, but not our love._

_THE END_

Yaaak berakhir dengan gajenyaaaa! :'(((( maaf teman-teman, fict pre-event nya dibuat sengebut mungkin. Serius, wb-nya nit belom sembuh. Jadinya gini deh. Maaf yaa kalo idenya pasaran, huhuhu. Oyaa, jangan tanya kenapa judulnya begini, soalnya aku juga gatau kenapa bisa ngejudulin begitu/?

Yaaa kurang lebih begini yaaaa, temanya musim dingin, prompt-nya kesedihan. Udah sedih kan inihhhh? Heehe gomen kalo feel-nya nggak berasa ;'( trus penulisannya acak-acakan juga. Udah lama nggak merangkai kata-kata sih... yaaa kecuali kata-kata galau/? /didepak

Yaaaakkkk nit ucapkan, happy SIVE 2015 teman-teman! Besok loh event-nya mulai! Yuuuk ramaikan arsip kita dengan kemanisan kisah mereka! Kapal kita boleh aja karam, tapi cinta kita harus tetap berlayar kaaaan?

Salam gula-gula!

Lazynit Kajitani. (The Sugar of CSIF)


End file.
